


Vientos nuevos

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cute, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gay, Louis es nuevo, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), frio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es nuevo en el pueblo y a todos menos a Harry les interesa.<br/>O Louis huye siempre pero Harry no se lo va a permitir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vientos nuevos

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este OS en una tarde así que es corto pero aveces tengo como estas ideas flotando en mi cabeza y quiero escribirlas rápido antes que se me escapen.

Louis era nuevo donde todo lo nuevo era digno de admirar. En alquel perdido pueblito donde nevaba casi todo el año y cuando no nevaba llovía y donde todos se conocían desde que tenían memoria. Y también era tez bronceada donde todos eran pieles blancas y vampíricas.  
Entonces estaba claro que iba a ser el centro de atención, todos amaban las novedades porque en un lugar tan pequeño nunca había nada nuevo.  
El día que Louis llegó prácticamente lo emboscaron y los de ultimo curso estuvieron rodeándolo todo el tiempo, los más pequeños lo observaban desde lejos comentando y suspirando, preguntándose si acaso alguna vez intercambiarían una palabra con el citadino.  
***  
Había pasado casi un mes desde la llegada de Louis Tomlinson y las aguas se habían calmado un poco, para felicidad de Harry Styles quien no es que fuese un antisocial ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco le interesaba la vida de nadie.  
Harry se sentaba tranquilamente entre sus amigos en la mesa de siempre, sus amigos que ya eran amigos de Louis, pero por algún motivo él ni siquiera había intercambiado ni un saludo con el chico nuevo.  
***  
Harry se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de su casa con su pequeño ukelele en las manos, tocando quien sabe qué, pero aprovechando el primer día en semanas en que no llovía, ni nevaba, ni nada, tampoco es que hubiese sol pero quizás, si te esforzabas un poco, podías ver un leve resplandor de este entre las nubes esponjosas y grises.  
Harry estaba un poco harto de la lluvia, no le disgustaba, simplemente se había cansado y simplemente quizás le gustaría poder tomar el sol de vez en cuando.  
Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras raspaba sus dedos en las cuerdas del pequeño instrumento y disfrutaba de la melodía tranquila y descuidada que desprendía.  
"Me gusta eso" dijo alguien e hizo que Harry abra los ojos rápidamente, casi sobresaltado.  
"Gracias" Contesto frunciendo casi nada el ceño a Louis Tomlinson, que se encontraba parado frente a él con muchos abrigos sobre su bronceada piel al contrario de la simple camiseta que Harry estaba usando en este momento.  
"Es simpatico que tengas un instrumento Hawaiiano en esta zona del país" Le dijo sonriendo "¿Harry? ¿No es así?" Harry simplemente asintió preguntándose por dentro cómo es que este chico sabía su nombre. "Yo soy Louis"  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente "Si, ya lo sé, Louis el citadino" Y Louis se sentó en un peldaño de su pórtico que probablemente estuviese húmedo aunque en ese momento no estuviese lloviendo y a Harry le pareció raro porque jamás lo había invitado a hacer eso.  
"Toca algo más" Le pidió y Harry se percató de lo azules que eran sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Louis se percataba de lo verde que eran los suyos.  
Volvió a raspar sus dedos en las cuerdas, esta vez más consciente y más prolijo, miró a Louis de reojo cuando iba por la mitad de la canción y este tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la melodía suave que Harry estaba interpretando. Cuando terminó, los abrió, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.  
"Fue asombroso" dijo, poniéndose de pie "Debo irme ahora" Y sin más, se fue, caminando a paso seguro, dejando a un Harry bastante confundido.  
***  
Y ahora en la escuela quizás Harry se fijaba de vez en cuando en Louis, que siempre estaba rodeado de gente, en especial por Eleanor.  
Eleanor era graciosa en cierto sentido, porque había salido con todo el pueblo, incluyéndolo a él obviamente. Estaba bastante seguro de que él había sido su primer novio cuando estaban en los primeros años de primaria y su primer beso y también su beso numero un millón quizás, varios años despues.  
Y alguna vez Harry se preguntó si su meta era besar a cada uno de los jóvenes del condado.  
***  
Harry estaba en el pequeño almacén de Bill, leyendo el contenido de una bebida nueva que había, tenia esa pequeña manía en saber que ingredientes se usaban para hacer todo lo que consumía y ni siquiera sabía cuales ingredientes eran buenos y cuales malos pero lo había tomado como costumbre.  
"Hey, tú" Harry alzó sus ojos y los de Louis lo miraban sonrientes. Porque Harry estaba seguro de que los ojos a veces sonreían.  
"Hola Louis" Dijo mientras volvía a poner sus ojos en la pequeña letra de la botella.  
"¿Iras esta noche?" Le preguntó. Eleanor hacía una fiesta en su casa hoy, las fiestas de Eleanor solían ser las mejores.  
"Seguro" Anunció sin prestarle mucha atención.  
"Estoy ansioso por verte allí" Le dijo y cuando Harry alzó los ojos Louis ya se había ido.  
Y era la segunda vez que Louis se esfumaba.  
***  
La fiesta estaba bien, sus amigos ya estaban ebrios y habían consumido casi la mitad de la marihuana que traían. Harry estaba achispado pero no tanto como para que no le molestase tener a Britany Williams colgada de su hombro, bastante ebria, confesándole el tiempo que llevaba enamorada de él. Y Harry no era un patán, simplemente no estaba interesando, así que la corrió sutilmente (ella siguió bailando como si nada hubiera ocurrido) y decidió salir a tomar aire.  
Afuera había empezado a nevar y el humo de su cigarrillo se fundía con el vapor que salía de su boca, estaba bajo un pequeño techito viendo como los copos de nieve se amontonaban en el suelo y sintiendo el frío colándose a través de su chaqueta de cuero.  
"Fumar hace mal, chico vampiro" Y a Harry ya no le tomó por sorpresa esa voz levemente aguda.  
Miró a Louis alzando una ceja "¿Chico vampiro?"  
"Si, eres incluso más blanco que todos los de aquí y tus ojos se pueden ver a veinte metros de distancia" Aseguró "Eres un vampiro, estoy seguro"  
Harry se carcajeó, con la cabeza hacia atrás y quizás ni siquiera fuese tan gracioso pero el alcohol influía en eso "Bueno, pues cuídate entonces, que muerdo"  
Louis sonrió, mirándolo desde abajo, porque Louis era muy pequeño a comparación a Harry "Ser convertido en vampiro es una oferta muy tentadora" le dijo y de repente Harry se puso serio y lo miraba directo a sus ojos, como apuñalándolo con la mirada y entonces Louis tampoco pudo evitar ponerse serio.  
"¿Sabes lo que pides?" la voz de Harry sonaba más profunda que de costumbre y sus ojos más oscuros, el corazón de Louis latía rápidamente, no podía ni moverse. Harry se inclinó hacia él lentamente, yendo directamente a su cuello, y los ojos de Louis se ensancharon y sabia que no podría apartarse aunque quisiera, podía sentir a Harry a escasos centímetros de su piel y cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero lo único que sintió fueron unos fríos labios apoyándose en su cuello.  
Harry se aparto al momento y empezó a reír a carcajadas "Debiste ver tu cara" decía entre risas "Vamos Tomlinson ¿Es que crees que estamos en el jodido Crepúsculo?" se burlaba Harry quien siempre pensó que su pueblo se parecía mucho al del libro aquél de los vampiros.  
Louis estaba casi molesto "Eso no ha sido chistoso" y Harry empezó a reír aún más "Si que lo fue" y entonces a Louis le ganaron las ganas y empezó a reír un poco también.  
"Lo siento, de todas formas" le dijo Harry una vez que se hubo calmado "Pero no pude contenerme" Louis puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Bah, ¿Y por que estás aquí afuera?" le preguntó.  
"Me escapaba de una acosadora supongo y no me estaba divirtiendo tanto ¿Y tú?"  
"Tampoco me divertía, creo que me iré a casa"  
"¿En que irás?" Le preguntó Harry dándole la ultima calada a su cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo para aplastarlo con su zapato.  
"Caminando, mi casa no queda muy lejos"  
"Vamos, te llevo, esta nevando no es que tenga demasiadas ganas de quedarme aquí" Le dijo y antes de que Louis pudiera decir nada ya se estaba encaminando a su automóvil.  
Subió rápidamente y Louis hizo lo mismo a los pocos segundos, y al poner el auto en contacto lo primero que hizo fue prender la calefacción.  
Medio minuto después se encontraba conduciendo a donde Louis le había dicho que quedaba su casa.  
"Nunca me hablaste" le dijo de repente Louis "Incluso aunque me siento detrás tuyo en historia"  
Harry frunció el ceño "Pues no te conocía" admitió "Y ya tenías las suficientes personas hablándote ¿No crees?"  
"Tampoco me hablaste luego de lo del pórtico, y ya nos conocíamos" Louis se esforzaba para que su voz no sonara como un reproche.  
"Lo siento" le respondió Harry sin saber muy bien que más decir, Louis tampoco dijo nada. El trayecto fue incómodamente silencioso y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban fuera de la casa de Louis.  
"¿Harry?" pregunto Louis una vez que había puesto una mano en el picaporte del auto para abrir la puerta, Harry solo lo miró inquisitivo. "¿Sabes por que salí afuera en la fiesta?"  
"¿Por que te aburrías?" Por un momento creyó que Louis estaba ebrio y no recordaba que ya se lo había dicho.  
Entonces Louis abrió la puerta del coche "No, fue porque te vi salir y quería estar contigo" y entonces salió del auto rápidamente y cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, el muchacho ya había entrado en su casa, desapareciendo, una vez más.  
***  
Harry no pudo dormir esa noche, dio vueltas en su cama, pensando y re-interpretando lo que Louis había querido decir. Intentaba convencerse a si mismo que solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y que fue solo un comentario al azar, un comentario de amigos, quizás en las ciudades grandes los amigos se dicen esas cosas. Y mientras mas giraba en el colchón más recordaba el azul de sus ojos, y su pelo rebelde, y la cara que había puesto cuando Harry lo había asustado y por supuesto, el suave tacto de la piel de su cuello en sus labios fríos.  
También pensaba en la forma en que desaparecía de la nada de un momento a otro.  
***  
El lunes, en la clase de historia, sintió que le estiraban del pelo mientras la señora Hoffman explicaba algo. Harry se dió vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada y Louis ponía cara de falsa inocencia. Este percance se repitió muchas veces más hasta que finalizó la hora.  
Cuando la mayoría se había abalanzado hacia la puerta para ir al recreo Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Louis.  
"¿Me puedes decir que te ha hecho mi cabello para semejante tortura? Preguntó dramáticamente.  
"No pude evitarlo, odio no tener esos rizos" Bromeó Louis guardando su cuaderno en la mochila.  
"Lo supuse" Dijo Harry poniéndose de pié y yendo él mismo al recreo, dándole a Louis un poco de su propia medicina. O algo así.  
***  
Harry contrajo gripe y no asistió al instituto en todo lo que restó de la semana. A decir verdad, el viernes ya estaba bien, pero la idea de quedarse en su cama un día mas era muy tentadora como para rechazarla.  
Estaba tirado en su cama, releyendo "It" cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
"Pasa" Dijo Harry convencido de que era su mamá, que nunca entraba sin tocar antes, probablemente no queriendo encontrar en una situación incomoda a su hijo adolescente.  
Para su sorpresa no fue su madre la que entró a su cuarto, sino Louis, sonriente como siempre.  
"La señora Hoffman me dijo que estabas enfermo y que debía traerte la tarea" Explicó Louis al ver la cara sorprendida de Harry "¿Como estas?"  
"Mejor" respondió Harry tapándose más con las frazadas que tenia encima "En realidad ya estoy bien, solo que no quería ir hoy" Rió.  
Louis, siempre tan extrovertido, una vez que dejo los papeles que traía en algún lugar, se sentó en la silla giratoria que estaba frente al escritorio de Harry, y como no, empezó a dar vueltas en esta.  
"Te vas a marear" Dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
"Me gusta tu habitación" Sentencio Louis sin hacer caso a lo que Harry le había dicho pero sí girando mas despacio para poder observar mejor a su alrededor. "Se parece como a ti y también huele a ti"  
"¿Y eso es bueno?" Preguntó el chico.  
"Si que lo es" Dijo Louis que seguía recorriendo el cuarto con sus ojos "Muy bueno" Louis se puso de pié cuando dijo eso y Harry no iba a permitir que pasara de nuevo.  
"Louis" le dijo "No huyas"  
Louis lo miró, de pié a un paso de su cama "¿Crees que huyo?"  
"Si"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque cada vez que dices algo te vas" Explicó Harry  
"Ahora estoy diciendo algo y estoy aquí" Retrucó Louis y Harry estiró su brazo para cogerlo de la muñeca.  
"Algo como «Estoy ansioso por verte allí»" Louis no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con los ojos grandes. "O «Salí de la fiesta porque quería estar contigo» y cosas así. Y la verdad no se como es en tu ciudad pero aquí la gente no le dice esas cosas a sus amigos, aquí somos mas de un golpe en la espalda de vez en cuando o un «Que bueno verte, hermano, vamos a emborracharnos»" Y de repente Harry se sentía un poco tonto así que le soltó la muñeca a Louis.  
Louis estaba ahí parado pero como que de un segundo a otro se había inclinado y estaba a máximo un centímetro de la cara de Harry.  
"¿Harry?" Preguntó en un susurro.  
"¿S-Si?" La voz de Harry no había salido para nada como a él le gustaría.  
"Yo no huyo" Le dijo y de repente sus labios estaban sobre los de él.  
Y la boca de Louis sabía tan a Louis, a verano y a melocotón aunque Harry nunca había probado el melocotón pero estaba casi seguro que a eso sabia aquella fruta.  
El beso era suave y dulce y de alguna forma Louis estaba con las rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo de Harry y sus lenguas se habían encontrado bailando juntas. Y luego de lo que pudieron ser horas o minutos Louis se separó para buscar aire y luego lo miró con ojos profundos "Yo no huyo"


End file.
